Advancements in computing devices and networking technology have led to a variety of innovations in providing targeted digital content across computer networks. For example, online digital content distribution platforms are now able to serve targeted digital content to users spanning the globe almost instantaneously. Indeed, whether in entertainment, employment, or advertising, modern online digital content distribution platforms are able to provide instantaneous targeted digital content to thousands of users via various types of client devices.
Despite its advantages, inefficiencies still exist in the way these platforms present content to users. For example, while conventional digital content distribution platforms can execute digital content campaigns and provide targeted content to selected users (e.g., a targeted audience), the systems used for doing so are often rigid and narrowly focused. To illustrate, some conventional platforms optimize delivery of content to members of a target audience most likely to perform a particular action, such as a purchase of an advertised item or a subscription to a news outlet. However, if most members of the target audience are unlikely to perform the particular action, the content will not be distributed to the degree desired by the content provider.
Such rigidity further aggravates distribution problems for some content providers in the context of content selection processes. Many popular platforms use specific content selection processes when deciding which content to present to a user. These processes often incorporate algorithms that base the decision on factors, such as quality of content presentation, content provider bid, and likelihood that the user will perform a particular result. If any of these factors are weak, the content provider stands little chance of having its content selected for display. Consequently, the digital content campaign may provide no benefit to the provider.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to overcome these deficiencies in digital content distribution platforms.